A travel coordination system receives requests from clients (e.g., “riders”) for transportation to a destination. The travel coordination system identifies a provider for the trip and directs the provider to pick up the rider. Typically, the rider designates the rider's location as the location for the provider to pick up the rider and begin the trip. This manual determination of pickup location can often yield pickup locations that are not optimized for actual road conditions, or may delay pick up time or total trip time due to poorly-chosen pickup locations by users. Users may also need to contact the provider to adjust a pick up location, for example to cross the street, or because the initially-proposed pickup location is not suitable for the pickup. In addition, the manual selection of a pickup location can add an additional step in the user's request for trip services.